


On the Way to Singapore

by Chrollianne



Category: ARMY - Fandom, On ne demande qu'à en rire
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Singapour, Stress
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrollianne/pseuds/Chrollianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress pre-voyage à l'autre bout de la planète.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Way to Singapore

Arnaud jette son sac dans le taxi, salue Ben une dernière fois puis monte dans la voiture. Il donne sa destination puis sort son téléphone. Texto de potes, appels manqués et emails à lire mais il ne prend pas le temps de s’en occuper. Son voyage en taxi ne dure pas plus de dix minutes et il a bien mieux à faire. Un seul touché du doigt et l’appel est lancé. En même temps, c’est normal qu’il soit en haut des contacts vu le nombre de fois qu’ils s’appellent.

 

Arnaud porte le téléphone son oreille et attend que la personne à l’autre bout du fil décroche. Dans ces moments-là, les bips sont plus qu’énervant mais Arnaud ne préfèrent pas y penser. Il regarde au dehors mais il ne voit pas vraiment ce qui s’y passe, trop concentré sur les petits paris qu’il se lance : au bout de combien de sonnerie va-t-il décrocher ? Au milieu de la sonnerie ou juste avant qu’un autre bip retentisse ? Avant il essayait de deviner ce qu’il pouvait bien faire et qui l’empêchait de répondre rapidement mais son esprit quelque peu mal tourné l’a conduit à se retrouver dans des situations gênantes.

 

Au bout de la septième sonnerie, Arnaud finit par se dire qu’on ne veut juste pas lui parler. Pourtant, tout avait l’air de bien se passer ce matin.

 

Ils partent pour Singapour dans quelques heures, le stress du long voyage est normal mais tout s’est pourtant très bien passé au réveil. Il était peut-être un peu bougon mais bon, depuis le temps qu’ils sont ensemble, ses réveils difficiles ne sont plus une surprise.

 

Il finit par raccrocher, les sourcils froncés et le visage désormais inquiet. Il range son téléphone, sans regarder un seul mail ou message.

 

Son regard est toujours porté sur ce qu’il se passe à l’extérieur du taxi, mais rien ne s’enregistre dans son cerveau. Il est perdu dans ses pensées, inquiet par rapport au coup de téléphone ainsi que par leur voyage. Vérifiant mentalement que sa valise préparée la veille par ses soins est bien complète.

Ajoute à ça que dans ce genre de voyage, son anglais rudimentaire ne risque pas de l’aider.

 

Le taxi le prévient de leur arrivée. Il le remercie, le paie et s’échappe de la voiture, sac en main, son pas est rapide vers sa porte d’entrée. Il rentre le code, passe le hall d’entrée, dit bonjour à quelqu’un puis monte les marche quatre par quatre. Arrivé au troisième, les clés déjà sortie depuis la sortie du taxi, il ouvre sa porte.

 

A peine entre ouverte, son regard se pose sur les valises. Peu nombreuses car c’est un cours voyage mais cela n’empêche pas son cœur d’accéléré, le coup de téléphone non répondu le faisant craindre au pire. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, parle assez fort pour prévenir de son arrivée puis jette ses clés dans le vide poche, son sac au pied du meuble.

 

« Jérémy ? » Il l’appelle une première fois en se dirigeant vers la cuisine mais aucune réponse ne ne se fait entendre. « Jérémy ? Tu es là ? » Il se sert une banane, en défait la peau et commence à la manger.

 

Tout de même inquiet, il décide de faire un tour de l’appart. Il commence par le salon, qui est vide, à peine rangé mais vide. Un coup d’œil dans la salle-de-bain, elle aussi vide. Il commence vraiment à s’inquiéter. Il toc au toilette mais aucun bruits ou réponses. Il finit par se diriger vers leur chambre qu’il trouve aussi vide.

 

Sa banane, désormais finit, se retrouve au fond de la poubelle.

 

La vue du placard grand ouvert et une étagère complètement vide le rassure. Jérémy est simplement parti faire du sport. Son sac n’étant pas là, ni ses équipements.

_Ça doit être pour ça qu’il ne m’a pas répondu._

 

Il entend le bruit des clés dans la serrure sur son chemin vers le salon. Il ouvre la porte au passage, permettant à Jérémy de ne pas perdre son temps à ouvrir tous les verrous, qu’il n’a de toute façon pasre fermé complètement.

 

« Alors ? » Il lui demande en le déchargeant de son sac et l’accompagnant vers la salle de bain.

 

« Bah rien. » Jérémy lui répond en récupérant son sac en chemin.

 

« C’est le stress du voyage ? » Arnaud se calle contre la porte, observant son ami s’occuper à ranger ses affaires dans les placards.

 

« Nan, nan, c’est rien, juste besoin de me calmer. » Jérémy lui répond avec une voix calme, quelque peu tendue mais calme alors qu’il jette, plutôt violement, son sac en direction de leur chambre.

 

« Hmhm, t’as peur de l’avion et tu veux pas me le dire ? » Arnaud essaie d’alléger l’atmosphère mais il voit bien que Jérémy n’est vraiment pas d’humeur.

 

« Rho t’es chiant, j’avais juste besoin de me calmer ! » Il hausse le ton alors qu’il repasse devant Arnaud pour retourner dans la salle de bain.

 

« Oh bah tiens, ça a réussi. » Arnaud le dit dans un souffle mais Jérémy l’entend tout de même.

 

« Mais si tu me saoulais pas aussi ! J’ai besoin de rester calme, okay ? » Il lui lance un regard noir avant de retourner à s’affairer avec ses chaussures. « On va passer 16 heures ensemble dans un espace confiné, c’est pas forcément le truc qui me réjouit le plus ! » Il rajoute en balançant ses chaussettes au linge sal.

 

« Bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre… » Arnaud se détache du mur et se tient bien sur ses deux jambes. « J’ai qu’à prendre le prochain vol, ça t’évitera d’avoir à me supporter. Ou alors, toi tu prends le prochain, tu pourras faire un énième passage au dojo. » Ses bras sont croisés, ils ne gesticulent même pas pour appuyer ses propos.

 

« Oh ça va, je l’ai pas dit comme ça. » Sa voix est un peu étouffé car il enlève son t-shirt. Qui rejoint ses chaussettes.

 

« Tu l’as dit comment alors ? » Arnaud lui demande, bien campé sur ses deux pieds.

 

« Mais j’ai rien voulu dire okay, rien ! Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser prendre ma douche ? » Jérémy lui lance alors que ses derniers vêtements sont enlevés et violement jeté dans le linge sal.

 

« T’en as pas pris une au dojo ? » Arnaud s’étonne, il n’avait pas vraiment remarqué ce que Jérémy faisait depuis tout à l’heure.

 

« Si mais j’en ai besoin d’une autre, ça me calmera. » Sa réponse est à peine audible avec le bruit de la douche qu’il ouvre et que de l’eau qui commence à faire couler.

 

« Bah j’espère que ça aura un meilleur effet que le judo… » Arnaud marmonne en se retournant.

Il sort en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il revient vers le salon, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de tirer un bon coup de pied dans les valises. Ce qui n’a pas du tout l’effet escompté car il se retrouve avec un pied endolori et une valise abimée, qui plus est, la sienne. Il jure une fois de plus avant de se tourner vers le salon et de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

 

Il rumine ses pensées, réfléchi à ce qu’il a pu dire pour énerver Jérémy, dans la matinée ou lorsqu’il est revenu qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état-là. Ils ne pourront pas passer autant de temps dans un espace confiné (même en première classe) s’ils ne règlent pas leur problème avant.

 

Il balance ses pieds sur la table basse, enlevant ses chaussures au passage. Il se saisit d’un mouvement énervé de la télécommande. Il appuie furieusement sur les boutons. Il zappe sur les chaînes en attendant que Jérémy ait fini.

 

Il est de nouveau calme mais n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre son jeune compagnon.

 

Il éteint la télé et retourne dans la salle de bain. Jérémy est toujours sous la douche, en train de se rincer. Il parait beaucoup plus relax qu’il y a un moment. Arnaud ne peut empêcher le désir qu’il ressent à la vue de ce corps nu. Il se déshabille très rapidement et se glisse derrière Jérémy. Qui sursaute, sorti brusquement de ses rêveries.

 

Arnaud l’enlace par derrière, ses mains jointes reposant contre le ventre de Jérémy, pressant son torse contre son dos. Il pose son menton sur son épaule, ayant laissé un baiser sur sa peau toute propre auparavant.

 

« Je suis désolé, je sais pas de quoi, mais je suis désolé. » Jérémy sent les vibrations de la voix d’Arnaud traverser son corps par son dos.

 

« Nan, c’est moi, j’ai été con, c’est tout. » Il se retourne dans les bras d’Arnaud, les siens se glissant dans le dos de son amant pour coller leur corps l’un contre l’autre avec encore plus de force. Ses bras ont beau être fatigués de tout ce sport, il ne peut s’empêcher de serrer très fort, voulant se rassurer de la présence d’Arnaud.

 

« Mais non, j’ai encore du faire une connerie et je m’en suis pas rendu compte. J’ai pas beaucoup été là hier alors que c’était notre dernier jour ensemble avant plusieurs jours de travail non stop. Je suis désolé, j’ai pas respecté ça. »

 

« Mais nan, c’est pas ça. C’est juste que… Tu me connais, » Arnaud hoche la tête et sourit, il aurait du deviner ça tout seul. « tu sais comment je suis possessif. Bah c’est juste que j’étais jaloux de Cédric… »

 

« C’est moi qui ait été con sur ce coup-là, je te laisse tout seul avec à gérer les derniers préparatifs tout ça pour aller m’amuser avec lui, j’ai encore une fois pas vraiment réfléchi sur ce coup-là. » Arnaud tourne son visage vers celui de Jérémy et lui laisse un baiser près de son oreille. « J’aurai réagi de la même manière… » Arnaud admet, même à lui-même, qu’il n’a vraiment pas été fin à ce moment-là. _Le pire_ , il se dit _, c’est que je ne m’en sois même pas aperçu…_ « Enfin, moins le judo, et plus quelques trucs abimés dans l’appart. »Il ajoute en riant et Jérémy rit avec lui. C’est ça qui le détend enfin. Ses bras se relâche un peu, et il se laisse aller à embrasser le torse nu d’Arnaud.

 

« Bon, j’ai vraiment été con, ça nous laisse même pas le temps de s’amuser un peu, faut qu’on aille choper notre avion. » Arnaud ajoute alors qu’il se défait de l’étreinte de Jérémy et ferme l’eau.

 


End file.
